


ANDREWS FAMILY INITIATION

by rikkybaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, M/M, Man/Boy/Baby, Multi, Oral Sex, gay incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkybaby/pseuds/rikkybaby
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to my story, Eric's Oral Family. In this one, teenage Eric and his Dad initiate the newest member of the family into the Andrews' new way of life—Eric's infant son.





	ANDREWS FAMILY INITIATION

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, folks, If you read the tags then you pretty much know what to expect. If it is not your cup of tea then please move on. Everybody else, I appreciate comments. :)

ANDREWS FAMILY INITIATION  
by  
Rikkybaby

 

“Are we really going to do this, Dad?” asked Eric as he pulled his shirt off over his head.  
Ernest Andrews already had his shirt off and was unbuckling his belt. “You and I have been talking about this for weeks, son. Are you having second thoughts now?”  
Eric smiled sheepishly as he pulled off his walking shorts. “No, it’s just that it—I don’t know—I guess I’m excited.”  
He had good reason to be. It had been just a little over a year since his introduction to family sex. True, he had been enjoying oral sex with his Dad for over four years already, but it was only a month before his thirteenth birthday when his Mom and sister had become involved. Before that it was just a secret thing between his Dad and himself. Then came the day when they were discovered by his mother, Tina, and all holy hell broke loose, but by the end of the day it had become a whole family orgy, including his ten year old sister Cindy. From then on hardly a day passed without some incestuous sex, mostly oral since they all loved cum so. But it wasn’t all oral, since he managed to make his mom pregnant that very same day. What a birthday surprise it had been when his mom announced that she was expecting, and that thirteen year old Eric was the dad. Now a new milestone was about to be set, only four months passed his fourteenth.  
Completely naked now, their cocks waved stiffly at each other. Both of them had shaved their pubes for this special occasion. Andrew and Eric eyed each other approvingly then went into an embrace. They hugged each other completely, their bodies pressed each other from head to toe. Their hands traveled up and down each others bodies as they tongue-kissed, their turgid members fencing deliciously together.  
Eric broke the embrace first. “Shit, Dad, if you keep that up I am going to cum right here and now.”  
Andrew smiled and backed off. “Okay then, lets go do it.”  
Eric smiled giddily as he and Andrew left the room and went to the nursery. In his crib was Eric’s seven month old son, Joey. Andrew picked the smiling baby up and carried him to the master bedroom, with Eric close behind. Tina and Cindy were out shopping so they were completely alone. Andrew placed baby Joey in the middle of the bed and undressed him so he was naked like them.  
“Okay Eric, your son is ready. You have the honor of being his first, since your his Dad.”  
Eric smiled nervously and climbed up on the bed, straddling the baby’s head. His cock twitched over it’s face, and little Joey became fascinated with this new toy, grabbing at it with his tiny hands.  
“Are you ready, son?” Andrew asked.  
Eric nodded and guided his rock hard cock to the baby’s mouth. Little Joey needed no encouragement; he took it in and began exploring it with his lips and tongue. “Aww god, that is so awesome,” the teenager gasped.  
“See if you can get more of the head in.”  
Eric pushed gently, not wanting to hurt the child. The baby had his jaws stretched as far as the would go but still could not get more than half of the head in. The boy marveled at how his baby boy sucked and licked at his cock. The thrills coursing through his body sent a shiver up his spine. No one would ever believe that he was doing this with a baby, let alone his own son. Not that he was going to tell anyone, of course—this was just for family. The sensation those lips and tiny tongue was creating in his penis were mind-blowing, and it was building fast. “Oh fuck, Dad. I’m not going to last much longer.”  
Ernest’s hand went to his own rigid cock. The sight was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. “Just let it happen, son. Don’t stop.”  
Eric looked down into his little baby boy’s eyes as he felt the orgasm beginning. “I love you, my Joey. Uh, uh awwgah!” He held his cockhead in the child’s mouth as he came. He watched his son’s eyes as the juice rocketed into his little baby mouth. Taken by surprise little Joey tried to pull away but Eric held him tight as volley after volley shot into the baby’s throat. Overflow erupted from the baby’s mouth and out his nose, spilling onto his face and chest.  
Ernest beamed with pride as he watched his son cumming. This was a big step for the family. Incest was a tradition both on his side of the family and his wife’s as well. But before now the youngest any child was introduced to it was around nine years of age. Starting Joey at the tender age of seven months had been his idea, and the whole family was for it. Tina and Cindy would participate eventually as well, but it was understood that the very first time was just for the boys.  
Finally finished, Eric pulled out of Joey’s mouth. The baby immediately began bawling, since the experience of having a mouthful of cum was new to him. Eric bent over and began kissing and licking Joey’s face, retrieving most of his own sperm-juice.  
Ernest climbed onto the bed and joined his son in licking the baby’s face. Joey stopped crying and began to smile and coo, enjoying the tongue-loving he was getting from his dad and grandad. Eric and his dad shared a sensuous tongue kiss. “Congrats, son. Was it awesome?”  
Eric was almost speechless, his cock still twitching from the best blowjob he had ever had in his whole fourteen years. “Aww, man. You have no idea, Dad.”  
“Guess it’s my turn to find out, then,” he grinned as he shifted, kneeling over the baby’s face. He thought little Joey might not be too happy to see another cock in his face after the wet gooey surprise of the first one, but instead those little fingers instantly went for it, squeezing and rubbing it. “Shit, I see what you mean,” he said to Eric. “And he hasn’t even got his mouth on it yet.”  
Eric laid down next to Joey so he could get a close up view of the action. “Do it, Dad. Put it in.”  
Ernest didn’t hesitate; he guided his cock to the tiny pink mouth and laid the tip between the baby’s lips. At seven inches long and almost two inches thick he knew there was no way Joey could get much into his mouth, but it would be enough. Joey’s mouth clamped down on the tip of the cockhead and began probing it with his lips and tongue. Thrill after thrill shot through Ernest’s nervous system. He knew he would not last very long either. “Damn, he’s good. Definitely belongs in our family, alright,” said Ernest, with a look of ecstasy on his face. Little Joey held onto the big cock with his tiny little hands, as he licked and sucked.  
Eric’s face was two inches from the baby’s, watching his own dad’s cock pulse and grow even bigger as Joey sucked on it. He was already getting hard again just from watching. “Oh shit, this is so hot,” he smiled. His dad’s breathing was getting faster; Eric could tell he was getting close. He had been sucking his dad for years, and knew the signs.  
“Oh shit, here it cums,” Ernest gasped, just before he came. “Gahh! Ahh! Ahh!” He came hard, and like before the cum shot right into the baby’s mouth and ricocheted out the sides and dribbled out his little nose. His orgasm seemed to last forever as he shot load after load of thick gooey cum into his grandson’s mouth.  
Eric lowered his face next to Joeys, mouth open, as he tried to catch as much of the overflow as he could.  
Drained, Ernest pulled his still hard cock out of the little mouth and looked over at his son, eyes glistening. “Goddamn, that was fucking awesome.” He bent down kissed baby Joey, then leaned over and tongue-kissed Eric. Joey didn’t throw a fit this time, and went straight to cooing and giggling instead.  
“Shit, Dad, I’m all hard again,” Eric said. “I need to cum.”  
“You know this is a special day, Son. I think Joey is ready for another load from both of us.”  
“How about Mom and Cindy?”  
“We’ll tell them all about it when they get home, and then tomorrow they will join in. But for now, climb back up there and feed your son while I get the camera. We need some pics.”  
Eric grinned and straddled Joey’s face again. The day was early yet and he knew he could come a few more times before it was over.


End file.
